


La Vie En Rose

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Matt Murdock/Daredevil [2]
Category: Marvel, daredevil - Fandom, matt murdock - Fandom
Genre: Bruises, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, implied smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: Due to an unexpected rainstorm after your night at the bar, you offer your best friend, Matt Murdock, a safe haven from the weather at your place. It’s there that he asks you to play him a song on the new ukulele that you bought a couple of days ago.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Tracy Morgan cover from How I Met Your Mother (I really recommend you listen to it).

You, Matt, Foggy, and Karen spent a lot of nights at Josie’s bar and tonight was no exception. The four of you spent a lot of time together at Nelson & Murdock, but that didn’t keep you from wanting to spend some time outside of the office, where you could put aside any problems or cases that were plaguing you all. **  
**

You had all just finished laughing at some joke that Foggy made, when Karen said that she was going to head out. Foggy followed suit, as he usually did in these cases. With the excuse of “I’ll walk you home, Karen,” or “I’m tired,” or even “Yeah I have a thing to do. You know, a thing.” But you knew better.

Because as they both left the bar, Foggy shot you a look. A look that said, “Have fun being alone with Matt,” because he knew very well that you had a thing for your best friend. You just thanked God that Matt couldn’t actually see look on your face or how you rolled your eyes at Foggy. Although, knowing about his heightened senses, you had an idea that he had some way of knowing based on your heart rate. You just hoped he wouldn’t point it out.

You swiveled in your bar stool, turning your attention back to Matt. There was a smile playing on his lips. You furrowed your brow.

“What are you smiling about?” you asked before taking a sip of your beer.

He shook his head, “Nothing. Just…do you think there’s something going on between Foggy and Karen?”

You made a weird face and tilted your head, “Why do you ask that?”

“I don’t know. I guess because they’re always conveniently leaving at the exact same time.”

You hummed in amusement at the assumption, “It is weird, but I don’t think that’s it.”

You knew very well that it wasn’t it, but you also knew not to lie point blank to him, because he always knew somehow. Damn those superpowers of his. 

 _“They’re not super powers, Y/N,”_  he’d always say.  _“I’m not a super hero.”_

You looked down at your glass and then at Matt who was facing you. He might not have been able to see with his eyes, but you could always feel like he could still see you. See through you. It made your stomach flutter.

“No business at your night job, today?” you asked referring to his time as the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.

You had found out about his “night job” when he stumbled in through your bedroom window, bleeding from a wound on his side. Naturally, you freaked out and asked a million questions. He managed to calm you down enough to get your first aid kit and talked you through sewing the gash that he had shut.

It was nerve-wracking.

At first, you didn’t know how to feel. You felt angry, but also scared for him. You thought he was blind, for crying out loud, and he was out there fighting bad guys in a red suit. How was that even possible? 

But you listened to him when he explained everything about his abilities and his reasons for doing what he did. And you understood. You had respected the Daredevil before you knew it was Matt behind the mask and you loved Matt before he stumbled into your apartment. So, none of that changed. Not for you.

You promised not to tell Foggy or Karen. You backed him up whenever he had any excuses for going missing even though you worried about him constantly. Since then, the two of you grew closer. Even though everyone could see that, neither of you had done anything to show for it at this point.

Matt sighed, “I’m taking the night off today.”

You felt yourself relax a little bit, knowing that you wouldn’t have to worry about his whereabouts for one night.

“That’s good,” you smiled.

He leaned a little closer to you and your breath caught in your throat.

“You worry about me too much, Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes and said in a low voice, “With the stuff that you do, you can’t really blame me. Sometimes I think I prefer to assume that those bruises came from you crashing into walls than the real thing.”

His constant excuse that he gave Karen and Foggy was that “I’m blind and I bump into things sometimes.” This received a chuckle from Matt.

“You prefer that I be an  _incompetent_  blind man than what I am now?”

“No. You know that’s not what I meant,” you pushed him lightly in the shoulder.

He smiled thoughtfully, “Yeah, I know what you meant, Y/N.”

You shook your head, wondering if he could sense you doing it. 

“I just care about you Matt,” you confessed, “and you don’t get to decide whether or not I should worry. It comes with the package of being loved.”

There was a pause.

“Being loved? And…do you love me, Y/N?”

You were taken aback by his question, “Of course I do, Matty.”

You said it in a way that friends loved each other, but when you looked at him, you could see that he meant it in a much deeper sense. You did too. 

Of course you loved him, more than he knew.

You opened your mouth to say something else, but there was a crack of thunder that came from outside the bar. You looked towards the door and as people came inside you could see that they were wet from the rain that was pouring outside.

“Shit,” you said, not having expected the change in weather at all.

You could have sworn that it wasn’t raining when Foggy and Karen left.

“I take it you didn’t bring an umbrella?” Matt asked.

“Nope.”

You both had coats for the cold, but didn’t come prepared for this. You took it as your cue to go before it got later or the weather much worse. You and Matt put on your coats and exited the bar and stepped out into the freezing wind. 

There was another crack of thunder and it made you jump. Matt chuckled when latched onto his arm. Had the weather forecast predicted rain? At the moment you weren’t sure, but either way, the both of you were going to be sopping wet by the time you each got home. 

The two of you stood in the shelter of the roof that overhung just enough to keep you dry. 

“I’ll walk you home,” Matt offered.

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “We might have to run there if we don’t want to be in this for too long.”

“I don’t think we’re getting out of this dry anyway,” he said.

You held on tighter to his arm and the two of you stepped out into the downpour. The weather showed you no mercy as it continued to pour down over Hell’s Kitchen. Both you and Matt’s hair was sopping wet. When you finally reached your building, Matt was ready to leave you on the doorstep, but you refused to let him walk in the rain. Even when he insisted that he was fine.

“I can handle it. I don’t want to be a bother,” he would say.

“Matt, you’ve literally come to me bleeding before and I had to sew you up…And I would gladly do it again. You’re not a bother.”

“Plus, it’s cold and it’s storming out. I don’t care if you fight bad guys in your free time or that you’ve been in worse conditions, I am not going to let you catch a cold,” you argued. 

 He gave you the most endearing look and gave in. When the two of you got upstairs and inside your apartment, you each heaved a heavy sigh. And then burst out into a fit of giggles.

You stripped out of your wet coat, boots, and socks with a shiver and ran to turn on the thermostat. You then ran into the bathroom to grab some towels. When you came out of the bathroom with two white towels, Matt was still by the doorway, but was dressed down to his dress shirt and gray slacks. The two of you dried yourselves off as best as you could. Luckily your clothes weren’t incredibly wet.

“I’d offer drier, much warmer clothes but I think you’d bust through all my shirts,” you said as you eyed his muscular build.

Matt laughed breathily, “It’s alright, Y/N. I think it was my socks and shoes that caught most of the rainfall.”

You noticed that he was barefoot, just as you now were since your boots had managed to get wet on the inside too. When you were both done drying yourselves off and gathered your bearings, you turned to Matt. His hair was damp and disheveled he had taken off his red glasses long ago. As always, he looked as attractive as ever.

His lips curved up and he cocked his head, “What is it?”

He must have sensed you staring and the heat rose to your cheeks before coming up with something to say.

“You want some water?” the question came out with a breathy laugh when you realized how ironic it was.

Matt laughed too. “No thanks, I think I’ve had more than enough.”

“Well…welcome to my apartment. I know you’ve been here before, but not officially I think.”

You recalled the time he practically burst through your window.

He put his hands in his pockets, “Yes, that’s true.”

He walked further into the living room and “looked” around, which for Matt just meant sensing everything in the room. You could tell that he was doing it by the look of concentration on his face. You walked over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Want a tour?” you asked.

He smiled wide and it practically made you melt, “Sure.”

You lightly held onto his arm and guided him around the space.

Your apartment was a fraction of what Matt’s was. The way you saw it, it was two square rooms stuck together: your bedroom and the general living area. In the latter, there was a small kitchen in the corner next to the door, on the far left wall was a couch with a coffee table sitting in front of it with a rug, and hanging on the wall to the right was a TV mounted to it with thin bookshelves on either side. In the upper right corner was a small breakfast table and in the upper left corner was a desk with a computer.

You showed Matt everything and described the colors of things, which he often enjoyed. There was once a time when he wasn’t blind, so he remembers enough to paint some kind of picture in his mind.

You described the art on your wall and the books on your shelf and the color of your curtains (as well as the texture). Little did Matt know that you loved doing this, or maybe he did know. In a way it opened your eyes to details you never noticed before or to things that you sort of let pass by. Like, that color isn’t just orange, it’s the color of a sunset and warmth. Or that painting isn’t just a painting, it makes me feel something and that’s why I have it.

When you were done, the two of you sat down on your light blue couch. The sound of thunder and rain continued in the background. When you weren’t walking in it, it was actually a really peaceful sound. It made you want to curl up and read a book.

“What’s that?” Matt’s voice pulled you out of your trance.

He was motioning towards the coffee table where on top of it lay a ukulele that you had forgotten to put away.

“Oh,” you said as you grabbed the ukulele by its neck. “It’s this ukulele that I bought like a week ago. I’ve been trying to learn how to play one for a while.”

“Oh really?” he marveled, “Can I see it?”

“Yeah.”

You handed it to him and he ran his hands over the wooden surface, flipping it around until he was holding it the right way once again. He ran his fingers over the cords lightly and a soft sound came from the instrument. You watched him endearingly the whole time.

His attention was on you now, “Have you learned any songs yet?”

“Just one so far, but it doesn’t sound that great.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he held out the ukulele to you, “Why don’t you play it for me?”

You were taken aback by the sudden request and felt a surge of both anxiety and excitement. You really, really liked Matt, and to have him be the first person to play something for would be a lovely thing to share, but if you fucked it up then it would be embarrassing.

“I can hear your heartbeat, Y/N. You don’t have to be scared.”

You took the instrument and rolled your eyes, “I hate when you do that.”

He leaned back in against the couch.

“Come on. I want to hear it.”

You couldn’t resist the lopsided smile on his face.

You sighed, “If you laugh, you’re dead, Murdock.”

He lifted his hands in surrender, “I won’t laugh, I promise.”

You adjusted yourself so that your feet were behind you and Matt twisted his body to face you better. You held the ukulele in your hands properly now. You checked each string to make sure they were tuned before taking a deep breath and preparing yourself to play. 

You glanced at Matt, who was waiting expectantly and then began to strum the beginning of the melody to La Vie En Rose, one of your favorite songs. When the time came, you started singing the lyrics.

> “Hold me close and hold me fast.
> 
> The magic spell you cast
> 
> This is La Vie En Rose.”

You tried your best to keep your voice even, hoping that it wouldn’t crack.

> “When you kiss me heaven sighs
> 
> And though I close my eyes
> 
> I see La Vie En Rose.”

You sat up straighter now, looking at Matt who was grinning the whole time. His head cocked slightly to listen in carefully.

> “When you press me to your heart
> 
> I’m in a world apart
> 
> A world where roses bloom.”

You messed up a cord and giggled, “Fuck.”

Matt just said, “Keep going, keep going.”

And you did. You sang this song for him. To him. The words were perfect, anyhow.

> “And when you speak angels sing from above
> 
> Everyday words seem to turn into love songs.”

You looked at him with all the love that you had for him and you knew he could sense it. You scooted closer before singing the last few lines.

> “Give your heart and soul to me
> 
> And life will always be
> 
> La Vie En Rose.”

You strummed the last cord and fell into silence, but you never took your eyes off your best friend. Your heart was racing madly and you were hyper aware of his ability to hear it. And now it was a question of what he was going to do about it.

“That was beautiful,” he said with an expression on his face that you couldn’t quite place.

“Thank you,” you said softly.

You placed the ukulele back on the coffee table and when you turned back, you swore Matt was closer than he was before. Your breathe caught in your throat. You glanced down at his lips and then you saw the red bruise on his jaw. There was also one on his cheek. Courtesy of whoever’s ass he kicked last. You reached out and ran your fingers over it. Matt leaned into your touch.

“Does it hurt?” you asked.

His lips twitched, “Not as much as it did yesterday.”

He took your hand from his face and held it in his hand. The warm touch of his callused hand send warmth through you. You noticed that his knuckles were scraped up. They were a fighter’s hands, but they were gentle when they held yours. 

You then looked up into his hazel eyes. He was slowly leaning closer and closer to you and you almost couldn’t believe that this was real. That this was actually going to happen. After so long of hiding your feelings for your friend, your best friend. 

When his nose was was a mere centimeter from yours, you couldn’t take it anymore.

You pleaded softly, “Matt…”

“Y/N…”

“Kiss me, damn it.”

He smirked before colliding his lips with yours. You slid your hand up his arm to his shoulder and one of his hands settles at your waist. His other hand came to rest at your neck, and the feeling sent shivers down your spine. You closed your eyes in bliss, letting yourself get lost in what became a passionate kiss. 

Thunder resounded outside, mimicking the feelings inside you both. It was also fitting to the fact that your hair was still damp from the rain. A rain that continued all night, which was totally fine. 

At this point, Matt didn’t plan on leaving until the morning, anyway.


End file.
